The field of the invention is telescoping columns.
In various applications, telescoping columns are required for positioning or holding functions, or to transmit forces or torque. In camera support equipment in particular, it is important that telescoping columns used to support a camera or to transmit torque from a steering wheel to a steering system, operate smoothly and quietly. It is also desirable that the telescoping column extend and retract with a minimum amount of frictional drag. The telescoping column should also be lightweight and compact yet have a long extension range or reach, and a polar moment of inertia sufficiently high to transmit applied torques.
Various telescoping columns have been known and used in the past, and have met with varying degrees of success, in camera supports and other mechanical equipment. However, these known telescoping columns may be too large, heavy or bulky, or lack the desirable smooth and quiet operation necessary for camera support and other types of equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved telescoping column which is exceptionally compact and lightweight.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a telescoping column which has a long extension even though compact in size.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a telescoping column which has column tubes or segments which uniformly, quietly, and smoothly extend and retract.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a telescoping column which can transmit steering torque in a camera support.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a telescoping column which is quickly and easily installed and removed from a camera support.